skullduggerylarpfandomcom-20200214-history
Effects
Some weapons come with additional effects, that can affect a target. Below is a sample list. Aim A character may at any time opt to aim at their target. If they decide to do this the turn spent aiming is lost. On the character’s next turn they have a +plus 5 to hitting their selected target. Call Shot A call shot is similar to aiming, but is a bit trickier since it is an exact spot on a target (head, nose, etc). A character must spend a turn aiming at the target, and suffer a minus five to their hit. If the player using called shot does hit, they can ignore half of a targets soak on damage. Dual Wield A character may at any point dual wield weapons at any point in combat, but it comes with a price. When dual wielding, the main weapon is at a minus 3 difficulty and the offhand weapon is at a minus five. This may be negated with merits. Flurry A flurry is a series of quick attacks made by a character, but they are not as precise or effective as planned and concise attacks. A character may flurry up to five attacks in a single action. The first is made at a minus two, the second at minus four, third at minus six, fourth at minus eight and the fifth at minus ten. Each attack is drawn individually. A character that flurries also must miss their next turn due to exhaustion. Knock Back Knock back is an effect that, if successful, will knock an opponent prone. This can result from a successful blow from a weapon or an attack by another character. If a target is hit then a knock back resistance must be drawn. Below are the rules for both · Weapon: Draw two cards for the weapon against a target’s (Stamina + Resistance + card). · Hand-to-Hand: Attacker’s (might + hand to hand + draw) against target’s (stamina + resistance + card). A target that fails a knock back resistance is knocked prone, and loses their next turn. A weapon that does not have a knock back add-on or a hand-to-hand blow will deal only half damage on an attack intended to knock back. Sneak Attack A sneak attack is meant to be unseen. First the attacker must clash their Agility + Stealth against the targets Awareness rate. If they succeed the target does not see the attack coming and has a dodge of zero for the attack. Second the attacker must draw, if a skullduggery is drawn the attack still misses. If a benjo is drawn its affect occurs. If any other card is drawn the attack hits with no other affect. · If the target is engaged in some other activity, the attacker gains a +2 to a +4 bonus to their draw. This is to determine by the GM based on how engaged the target is. Stunned An opponent or player can become stunned by failing a resistance check (resistance rate + card) for up to a half their constitution turns. If stunned by an unarmed attack, it is the attacker’s unarmed rate + a draw. If it is a weapon the difficulty is eighteen. While stunned, a player or opponent must draw twice for all draws and keep the lower of the two draws.